Abducted
by Pam in pastels
Summary: Sookie finds herself in a bit of a predicament.
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounded in my chest and I could hear it ringing in my ears. I reached out with my telepathy and found no human minds in my range, however there was one silent bubble of consciousness that told me my kidnapper was a vampire. My breathing sped up at the thought of this. Most vampires were ruthless and they would have no problem tearing my body limb from limb. As far as I could tell from my eyes being blindfolded, I was in some sort of warehouse. When I cried out the sounds echoed off the walls. Even though it was a hot and humid night in Louisiana, my body was freezing from the lack of movement in my limbs. My arms were tied behind my back at the wrists and the elbows. My legs were securely fastened to the legs of the chair. When I tried to move the rope bit harshly into my flesh and I struggled harder until I could smell my own blood and feel it trickle down my fingers until it hit the floor with a quiet drip. I whimpered in pain and continued desperately to free myself, but the extra binding made it impossible to move my limbs enough.

I sensed movement in the distance and heard somebody inhale my scent. My spilled blood had drawn them near. My mind fired rapidly. I needed some clue. I didn't know who had taken me and I wouldn't know how to proceed without this information. I continued to rub my wrists together against the rope. I did the same with my legs. My calves were being rubbed raw. Once again I felt the slow cold trickle of my blood move down my skin and drip to the floor. I heard movement again, except this time the sound of footsteps was growing fainter. No, I needed them to come back. I needed them close. That way I could smell or hear something familiar and know who I was dealing with. What would entice my kidnapper to come hither?

I moved my torso against the binding on my chest and belly. It didn't work as well since I was still wearing my Merlotte's shirt. It irritated my skin but didn't cut. I dug my fingernails into my palms and bit my tongue. I knew it was insanity, but if I could use this vampires blood lust to my advantage then I might be able to convince them to let me go or at least figure out who the hell had abducted me from work, knocked me out, and tied me up to a chair in a warehouse. My mind flashed to a documentary on Discovery Channel's Shark Week. Sharks could be attracted by the mere scent of blood in the water. When scientists wanted to find sharks they would throw chum into the water and the sharks would come swimming from miles away. That's exactly what I was doing, inviting the shark to dinner, using myself as the chum.

The blood coursed out of my mouth and down my chin like watermelon juice. Sticky and sweet was replaced by the salty liquid that made my throat dry and itchy. I almost choked on the blood, but continued to do my best at "chumming the waters". Finally after minutes of silence with the pain of my self-inflicted wounds, I heard footfalls again and my heart beat increased. I was completely on edge, so nothing would have prepared me for what came next.

I felt a cold, wet cloth softly wipe across my cheek, down my chin and throat. I slowly breathed in the vampires scent. Whoever it was smelt of earth with a slight hint of musk. I knew that smell from somewhere. I could tell it was a man from the scent. The same cold sensation slowly glided across my calves when it came to the binding it stopped at I heard a sharp click that I recognized completely from watching some intense bar fights; it was a switchblade. My body stiffened as it anticipated the pain that a knife would inflict. No pain came. Instead I felt a slight tug on the binding of my legs and the feel of cold steel as it carefully slipped underneath the rope and slowly cut it away. The binding fell to the floor and a new sensation quickly replaced that of the knife. Two cold hands lifted my leg gently and a tongue brushed lightly across my wounds. There was something calming and familiar in this touch and I let out a relieved sigh.

As I felt his head start to withdraw I panicked. _Don't go away_. I lifted up my legs and closed them around his head.

"You're not making this very easy on either of us, Sookie. You weren't meant to be harmed in this process. I just want answers." I paused to let the words sink in, never loosening my legs grip.

"If you really wanted to get information out of me, don't you think you would have convinced me better by not tying me up?" I was seething with anger.

"If I didn't tie you up, you would have run from me at your first chance and you know it." I recognized the voice now.

"Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"Don't you dare call me that! What the hell do you think you're doing abducting me from work and tying me up?"

"As I said, I want answers and you have not been forthcoming with them in the past."

"You think that this setup is going to make me confide in you?"

"I've never had to retrieve information from somebody I couldn't glamor or torture Sookie." I took a large gulp and inhaled slowly. I felt and heard the rest of my restraints cut in two and fall to the floor within seconds. I gasped and grabbed my sore wrists, trying to move my limbs that had fallen asleep. Eric removed the blindfold and I looked down at the damage I had done. There wasn't much light, but I could still see the glistening sheen of my blood that had started to clot on my wrists.

"Here, allow me." He held out his hand for my wrist which I stubbornly held onto.

"Don't touch me." He dropped his hand and took a step back, looking like somebody had just kicked him.

"Sookie please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to talk, but every time I try to have a conversation with you, you run away from me or give me excuses or you outright insult me in front of other vampires in my retinue. Aren't you tired of it? I know I am."

Some of the wind was taken out of my sails at the hurt tone in his voice. "Yes", I conceded, "but that doesn't give you any excuse." I was doing my best to hold onto my self-righteous anger.

"A man can do whatever he wants to the woman he loves." My mouth fell open in utter shock. What. the. Fuck?

"Who, may I ask, told you that?"

"Pam. She saw it in a movie called the Jane Austen Book Club." I didn't know what to say, but I started to think of what I was going to do to Pam the next time I saw her. Eric, meanwhile, didn't miss a beat.

"I love you Sookie, you are mine and because of this, it's part of my rights and responsibilities to do whatever I must to keep you safe and happy. In order to deny your feelings for me, you have pushed me away and made me look like a pushover, which in turn affects your safety **and** makes you unhappy."

My anger flew out the window. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I wasn't happy. I pushed him out of my life and felt more lonely than ever because of it. It felt like I had cut out a part of myself. I hadn't even considered the safety aspect. I could easily be used against Eric. If it was so damn easy for him to abduct me, then what was keeping somebody else from doing so?

"What do you want me to do Eric?" He knelt down in front of me and took one of my hands in his.

"I want us to talk. We both have some sorting out of emotions to do before we can move on with our lives and figure out where we stand."

I took another deep breath. "OK Eric. Let's talk."

A/N: So what do y'all think? This is my version of the classic Understanding issue, set before Eric remembers his time spent with Sookie (probably in book 6.) I figured Eric was a little more than frustrated with Sookie and it really would only take some of Pam's handy advice to convince him to go through with it. This fic was written for MoonGoddess67. It was inspired partially by the quote in her email: "The best things in life are unseen. That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, cry, and dream." and by the song "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode.

I know you wanted Eric and Sookie lemons, but this is what came to me. If you all want, I could write some more chapters to this one. Let me know. I love reviews.

Now for the Fan Fiction Lotto Question:

Which character in the movie, The Jane Austen Book Club, said "A man can do whatever he wants to the woman he loves"?

Be the first to answer this question in your review and I'll write you your own fic! Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to say thanks to those of you who were kind enough to review. Sorry this update has been a long time coming. I've gotten myself into a pickle with 3 stories that need to be updated, a new story for the winner of the last Fan Fic Lotto: fiddle child, concocting another story for Eric and His Great Pumpkin Contest, and all of my midterms are this week. In fact, I'm supposed to be studying for my astronomy test right now. Oh well, I guess I'm just a masochist. I hope that for now this update will do until I can find time to really sit down and write again. Enjoy! :D

Eric's POV

My eyes go wide as I hear her soft voice, begrudgingly say she agrees with me. This talk had been a long time coming and I felt myself actually get giddy at Sookie's acceptance. I pondered for a moment what I should start to say first. There were quite a few things that needed to be discussed. She might be overwhelmed if I go straight to our feelings about each other, and she's stubborn enough that she's certainly not going to admit it right away.

I stare down at her. She looks like a deer in the headlights and is probably still just as skittish as one. Somehow, I need to give her the power in this conversation.

"Sookie" Her eyes flit upwards and her breathing starts to quicken. The fight or flight response was definitely kicking in. "I'm glad that you agree with me, but I know this talk isn't going to be easy for you, so I'll make you a deal."

I pause for dramatic effect, waiting for her to encourage me to continue. She silently nods her head and takes a deep breath, bracing herself.

"I brought you to this place because here we can be alone without interruption from anybody." She starts to fidget with her hands and her foot lightly taps the ground. She clearly doesn't like this place, but I know if I tried doing this in her house, she'd do something childish like try to rescind my invitation. No, this needed to be done.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Sookie. I want you to talk to me, and so, for this night only, both of us should drop the act and just speak freely about what's on our minds. You can say whatever you want about me and I won't get angry, but in turn you have to give me the same courtesy. We're both adults and we can discuss this in a calm, controlled fashion. What do you think?"

Of course out of all the emotions she could of reacted with, she chose to be indignant. Nothing I couldn't work around.

"Oh listen to you. You're allowing me to speak freely? What gives you the right to tell me when I can or can't speak? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"To answer your question, I am your bonded. I merely wanted to make you feel at ease during this talk and let you know that nothing you say here will make me angry."

"Oh really?" She stood up with her hands on her hips. "Bill and Quinn were better boyfriends than you." I moved myself at vampire speed so that I was now inches in front of her.

"I know that you are saying that out of spite. You're trying my patience Sookie and that's counterproductive in our current situation."

"Always the pragmatist aren't we Eric?"

"Sookie" I sharply warned her. I was not at all happy with how this conversation was going. Getting angry only makes her angry as well. Maybe I could try another approach. My expression changed from one of wearied frustration to calm and composed.

"Perhaps I did choose the wrong setting for this talk. Would you feel better if we took a walk? I know how your claustrophobia makes you uncomfortable." Admitting an error on my part, should have loosened her up, but she became angry again nonetheless.

"I am not claustrophobic Eric!"

"After what happened with the Fellowship of the Sun and within that trunk with Bill, it's perfectly understandable that you would have some fear of small spaces."

"Don't you dare start acting like a shrink to me. You've got your own issues buddy." Though it hurt to hear her say that, I could tell I was bringing her further out of her shell by replacing her fear with anger.

"Really?" I goaded her on.

"Let's not forget that YOU are a total micro-manager. You have to be in control all the time of everybody's lives. You're selfish and you don't trust anybody. Everything is always complicated with you. There's always some damn vamp politics that I have to worry about. You never just tell me honestly what's going on. I waited months for a call from you after the whole overthrow, because I was worried about you, and all I get is Pam telling me you're busy? I wait months and THIS is how you greet me? You abduct me and tie me up, and act like you're entitled to because of the damn blood bond? You are a sick, sneaky bastard and I don't want a damn thing to do with you!!"

I hold my tongue and wait to see if she's through. "If you're finished ranting, I thought we could go outside and take a walk?" I hope a change in scenery will change her mood for the better. I can't wait to see her face when she figures out where we are.

A/N: So where do you think he took Sookie? I hope you're enjoying the "talk" so far. What? Did you think that it was going to be easy? No way. Both Eric and Sookie are stubborn as hell. There's no way that I could easily wrap this all up within a few chapters since this deals with a bunch of internal issues as well as issues each other. It's nice to hear them both be so frank and honest though isn't it? Please let me know what you think in your review. I'm going to go study for astronomy now. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope everybody is having an enjoyable weekend so far. I wanted to take the time to thank those of you who pm'd me with suggestions as to where Eric would take Sookie for this little chat. I love hearing any sort of feedback from my readers since these stories have the dual purpose of entertaining us all and helping me to refine my craft. Please, enjoy.

Sookie POV:

I didn't want to admit Eric was right about my claustrophobia, but I was starting to feel suffocated in that little basement. When he made the suggestion to take a walk outside, I sprinted up the stairs with Eric's laughter following me. I pushed my annoyance down and replaced it with relief that I was finally free from that cavernous and dark room.

I rushed up a flight of stairs to a landing with what appeared to be the front door directly in front of me. I glanced around and took in the layout of the house. To my right there was another smaller flight of stairs that lead to a spacious living room with large windows that would let in plenty of sunshine during the day. However now, the windows were dark and serene. I walked toward them, swearing I just saw something flash past. The closer I came to the window, the more speechless I became. It was snowing outside. I had never really seen snow and the closest I got to freezing my butt off was in Rhodes. I had a sneaking suspicion that we were further north than that now.

I turned around to find Eric watching me. So many emotions ran through my mind, but I was curious as to how he was feeling. I opened myself up to the bond and felt it surround me. Instead of the usual feeling of drowning in emotion I got from the bond, it felt like what I imagined snow to feel like. It whirled around me, circling my entire being in earnest.

"How do you like it?" I was broken out of my reverie by his silky voice. He was trying to turn on the charm to make me forget myself. That shit wasn't going to work on me.

"Where are we Eric?"

"I thought we could use a location that cancels out all interruptions. We're far enough from the rest of the world and its distractions to properly talk."

"You don't think you could have told me about this little excursion before going all caveman on my ass? You still haven't answered my question. Spit it out Northman."

"I knew you'd never consent; that you'd give me attitude and give me all sorts of excuses. As far as where we are, we are currently in my house in Barrow, Alaska."

"So I get no say in this at all? You could of at least asked me so maybe it seemed like you actually gave a damn about my input!"

"There is one particular reason as to why I picked Alaska instead of the Bahamas."

"And what reason would that be?"

He smiled impishly before replying, "I think I'll leave that up to you to figure out eventually." How the hell did this man get under my skin so much. His habit of being calm and smug just made me want to punch him or maybe at least slap him. Sadly, something about that image actually turned me on, which he most definitely noticed, but still said nothing. I kept trying to figure out why Eric would choose Alaska. He probably loves snow since it's part of his Viking heritage to love the cold.

"Because you love snow?" He laughed heartily at that, which only served to ruffle my feathers even more.

"Will you quit laughing at me? I get that you pulled one over on me, but I don't really find any part of this situation funny. Not in the least."

"Lover, I'm not laughing at your expense. I'm sorry if I made you feel humiliated. I didn't do this to deceive you. I'm being completely honest when I say that I want to come to some sort of understanding with you. We need to discuss the changes in our relationship since our bonding."

I snorted, "What relationship Eric? These past months I haven't heard a word from you. You think I want to have a relationship with somebody who... who doesn't even love me" He flinched at that, "who looks at me like an asset, a prize to be won? I am not a chase, not some challenge for you to complete, and certainly not a fucking fangbanger who exists to provide you with sex and blood."

He took a step towards me and I backed away until my skin was pressed against cold glass. He flinched once more. I didn't want him to touch me. I would lose all resolve if he touched me and I needed to have my wits about me. Instead of coming closer, he took a step backwards and sat on the ottoman closest to him.

"You know I love you. I have done all that you have asked of me and more. I bonded myself to you, not because you are an asset, but because I wanted to share this experience with you. I have made myself vulnerable and weak with love for you. I have respected your wishes to remain mortal, even though it makes me cry to think of my existence without you in it. I have always and will always protect you and love you. I will die for you."

My stubborn side just would not give up, though a large part of me agreed with everything he said. I couldn't allow anybody to hold this kind of power over me. I don't like or even understand the bond. If he really loves me, he has an awfully weird way of showing it. A thought came to my mind.

"How can I know that what you're saying is the truth? You could just be using the bond to your advantage. How do I know which feelings are mine?"

He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and exasperation.

"What do you want me to do Sookie?"

"I want proof. I want something tangible that leaves no doubt in my mind that you love and trust me."

"Very well."

He stood up immediately and walked into a dark room behind him. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. "Eric, what are you doing?" He didn't say a word, but instead the light in what I now recognized as a dining room was switched on. Even from far away, I marveled at the craftsmanship of the table and chairs. Eric knelt down next to one of the chairs and snapped the leg clean off of it. I gasped and the next second he was standing right in front of me. His beautiful blue eyes showing nothing but love. The soft light from the dining room fell upon his back and the rest was darkness. He took my hand that had been plastered to the glass and placed the broken-off table leg into my palm, making sure I had a grip of it before he let go.

"Eric, what is this?"

"This is a test for us both Lover. You need to know that I love and trust you and I want you to finally admit you love me. The best part of this test is that if you don't love me- if you hate being bonded to me so much- then here's your chance to be rid of me, and I won't have to live knowing you don't love me."

He started to unbutton his shirt and knelt down in front of me.

"It's up to you Sookie. I won't stop you. Both of our lives are in your hands."

A/N: So what's she going to do? Why did Eric choose Alaska? The anticipation is killing me. I'm going to start writing the next chapter now and if I get 10 reviews on it, I'll post it tomorrow. Let me know what y'all thought of the chapter. Hugs and kisses, PIP.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm on a roll so I'm writing two chapters for this story tonight. Hope y'all enjoy :D

Eric POV:

I couldn't describe how beautiful my lover looked, bathed in the soft lamplight. Knowing that she had been feeling so helpless and insignificant made me want to do something, anything to show her just how powerful she really was. She alone would be the cause of my death. I had no doubt about that. I would die for her willingly and I would never wish to survive any life without her.

She looked at the makeshift stake in her hand and then back to me. I knew she wouldn't actually stake me, since I could sense her emotions as clear as day, but this way I could finally get her to admit our bond wasn't such a burden and that she didn't want to live without me either. From the looks of it, she was just being stubborn, taking her sweet time.

I needed to speed this process up somehow.

"Lover, if you don't think you have the strength, then I will do it myself."

"No, Eric that won't be necessary."

"Why is that?" I was trying not to smile. She was finally going to admit it.

"I just don't need your help, OK?"

"As you wish. I have all the time in the world my dearest executioner. You are indeed the loveliest form of Death I have ever beheld."

"I think it would hurt Pam's feelings to hear you say that."

"She is indeed beautiful herself and you both share the same joie de vivre, but your compassion and stubborn nature make you unique."

"You're just trying to butter me up so I go easy on you."

"How am I doing?"

"Charming as usual, but also very smug, which annoys the hell out of me."

"Oooh, should I quake with fear in your presence my dear Mistress Death." She started giggling hysterically.

"Dearest, if you really have to contemplate this much as to whether I should perish or not, then perhaps I should do the honors myself." I snatched away the table leg before she could react. "It really is best for all of us if I just do this myself. You don't even have to watch."

I raised the stake up and brought it back down to my chest then fell backwards into the light.

* * *

"Eric!" I didn't think he was being serious when he said he would do it himself. I rushed over to his side. In the darkness, I think I see blood trickling down the side of his shirt. Then it occurs to me that vampires don't die like humans. They turn into dust until there's nothing left. I decided to play with him a bit.

"What a pity, I was contemplating showing my affections in a very physical manner, but obviously I can't now. No blow jobs for martyrs." Eric opened his eyes at that. I pulled the table leg out of his arm and watched as the wound healed almost instantly.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic? You ruined a chair, a shirt, and the carpet with your little stunt."

"You would have had to clean me up afterward anyway." The thought makes me shudder. I try to hide the pain I feel at his words, but it's too late. He regards me silently.

"What makes you think I'm cleaning this mess up? I'm not your maid." He starts to laugh that deep, rich laugh that makes me smile. I'm pulled into his arms and we laugh and tickle each other until I'm gasping for breath.

"Uncle! Uncleuncleuncle." He kept tickling me, but now his countenance had changed to that of utter confusion that was absolutely adorable. "Hey, don't you know what uncle means?" He gazed down at me as I laid on the floor, a sweaty, giggling heap of mush.

"No, what does it mean?"

"It means I give up. Truce?"

"Are you saying that all I had to do to get you to admit I'm right is to tickle you into submission?" He got an evil gleam in his eye when he said that.

"No, I did not say that Eric."

"No, but you implied it."

"Please don't."

He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "Don't do what?" He blew cool air onto my ear and nibbled playfully. "Dearest may I make a last request?" I looked back up at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Well I'm told that sometimes prisoners get to request what they want their last meal to be."

"Oh really? Well I don't know if we have any True Blood in the fridge or not."

"You would let the last substance that passed my lips be that vile and metallic garbage? Perhaps you really do hate me."

"Oh I'm just teasing you honey. So what would you like your last meal to be?"

"I would die a very happy vampire with your blood and cum on my lips."

"Who am I to deny a man his last rites?"

He kissed me passionately at that, running his fingers through my hair. He pulled back to look me in the eye then proceeded to place soft kisses everywhere he could reach. First on my forehead, nose, cheek, and finally focusing on my neck. He kissed and nibbled on my neck, not enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to make me start fumbling with the rest of the buttons on his shirt. The offending garment was thrown behind his head and I could have sworn I heard something crash, but I didn't care. I slowly dragged my fingernails down his exposed back all the way until I was holding onto one of my favorite parts of Eric.

He growled into my ear and it sent a jolt to my wet pussy. I let out a moan as he ripped off my bra and took my nipple into his mouth. I realized we were still on the floor doing all of this.

"I really hope I don't get a rug burn from you fucking me on the floor."

"Well then allow me to rectify that at once Lover."

I didn't even have a chance to react. Eric picked me up from the floor one second and laid me down onto a bed the next second.

"Now where were we?" I grabbed his head and pushed him to my breast. He chuckled for a moment then went back to nibbling and sucking on my breasts, while his hands were skillfully unbuttoning and removing my shorts. His cool touch felt like fire. It was like water to a girl stranded in the desert. The girl in question was hopping up and down. _Hey I'm over here! _Listen to me. I'm comparing him to fire and water all at the same time. Maybe that's not a coincidence. I pondered this for a moment until I felt his fingers start to push my panties to the side. It wasn't too hard since I was wearing a lacy thong that was supposed to match the bra he had already bitten in half.

His fingers teased my clit and then pulled away as he carefully slid my panties down my legs. As a result, Eric ended up positioned right between my legs. He trailed his fingers up my calves and pushed my legs further open

"Open yourself up for me Lover."

"My legs are as wide open as they can get, Eric."

"No my darling, open up your side of the bond. Let me feel your pleasure as I please you."

I carefully brought down all the barriers in my mind and let the flurry of emotions take me where it will. Love, lust, pride, and utter joy passed through me. I lifted my head to watch him as he pleasured me, but his hand gently pushed it back down to lay on the pillow. His fingers ghosted over my eyebrows and slowly closed my eyelids.

"You have seen my love. Now I want you to feel it."

"Does that mean I get to taste, feel and hear it too?"

"Most definitely Lover."

The was the last he said before starting his slow, gentle ministrations on my body. Every lick, nibble and kiss he gave was punctuated by love through the bond. He dipped his tongue inside of me and I let out a gasp. The man was tongue-fucking me to the point of insanity. I started to cry out his name in earnest.

"Erriic, aaag, oh please baby, uuuuh, yes, Eric."

My head was thrashing back and forth. This slow pace was killing me.

"Faster, baby faster please."

He slipped two fingers inside my wet, hot center and began to suck my nub while he rapidly thrust his fingers in and out. I could feel my walls start to tighten around them and my hips found their rhythm with his thrusting. I was on the edge when Eric pulled his fingers out.

"I love you." He put his mouth back on my clit and bit into the flesh just above it. His tongue lapped up the blood. I came when he sucked hard on my clit, drawing blood and cum into his mouth. He greedily lapped up every drop as I rode out my orgasm. When my body stopped shaking and I could finally breathe again, I opened my eyes to find a very happy vampire gazing down at me. He smiled and tucked the stray pieces of hair behind my ear, finally placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I have no doubt in my mind that you are my final death. My only wish is that someday you will let me be your death too."

I thought I would feel some sort of fear with that sentiment, but all I could feel at this moment was warmth radiating through the bond, and the arms of my viking wrapped lovingly around me. Soon, all the thoughts left me as I fell into a peaceful sleep feeling happy, sated, and loved.

A/N: Awww, I wasn't planning on being so fluffy in this chapter, but Eric dragged me over to the lemon tree and commanded me to pick some for y'all. I hope it was to your liking. I know that they haven't even really had the conversation that they set out for, but they have an understanding now and I was wondering if you wanted me to continue on with this story or should I just leave it here? Let me know.

Love, PIP


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, so quite a few of you said you would like to see me continue this story and after sitting on it for awhile, I've decided their talk is far from over. Enjoy!

Sookie POV:

I woke up in a rather large California King sized bed with Eric in his daytime rest next to me. I turned over to look at him. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. I wondered for probably the hundredth time whether vampires can dream. If so, I bet Eric was dreaming of bowling for vampires or, my vanity spoke up, perhaps our favorite shower.

I looked over at the digital clock next to the bed, which read 8:33. When I looked out the window it was still pitch dark. Well that's strange. I hauled myself out of bed to find the bathroom so I could take care of my human necessities. Afterwards, I looked through the closets and drawers to find that Eric had brought quite a few outfits for me to wear. Most of them were sweaters in multiple colors. I picked out a pink cashmere sweater with tiny pearls sewn onto the trim. I looked in the set of drawers opposite the closet for a pair of jeans. The second drawer down was filled with jeans, socks, underwear and tank tops for me to wear. He had bought me all this new stuff just for this trip. It made me wonder how long he had been planning this all for.

"Alright then. I'm going to take a shower now just to spite you." I stuck my tongue out at his inert body and giggled.

"Why would you ever want to take a shower without me?"

"What? How are you up? It's… that's why you took us all the way to Alaska?"

"When I said we would be free from all interruptions, I meant it Sookie. Here we can just take as much time as we want to without having to worry about takeovers, cell phones or even the sun. You've got me all to yourself."

"You can be so sneaky sometimes you know that?"

"As you mentioned before, I am a pragmatist. I don't see that as something negative lover."

"You see, right there, the way you use your words, you twist everything to your advantage. You can't stand to be wrong about anything. You use the word lover as a device instead of a term of endearment. You use my feelings for you against me! How is that fair Eric?"

"Sookie, I do not use your feelings against you. You manage to do that all by yourself."

"No, you use guilt and you make me feel like a little child. You may be far older than me, but that doesn't give you license to treat me however you want."

"When have I ever treated you how you didn't want to be treated? I protected you in Dallas."

"You used my naivette to start worming your way into my pants."

"Giving you my blood may have been a tiny falsehood, but it brought us closer together. I could tell you wanted me, even without the blood, but you felt obligated to stay with Compton when I knew what he was up to."

"What do you mean Eric?" He turned away for a moment to compose himself, but I felt a deep-seated rage flood his emotions. It was so powerful that it scared me. The magnitude of his rage made me question what it is that Bill could have done to have earned it.

"I promised you that during this trip we would have full disclosure. However, I know that this piece of information would hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Sookie. I understand that you still regard Bill as a friend."

He was worried what I would think of Bill? Why would Eric show any concern for Bill in the first place? I stepped closer to Eric to look into his glacier blue eyes. "Tell me Eric. I need to know."

"Bill Compton was originally sent to Bon Temps by Sophie Anne to acquire you. She had learned of you through your cousin Hadley. The first night that you were attacked ... Bill let it happen so that he could force his blood on you."

All this new information made me start the long process of retrospection to try to find any shred of evidence that could disprove what Eric was saying. I started to walk backwards but bumped into the bed. Eric took a hold of my hand before I could fall. Tears started streaming down my face, clouding my sight. All I could do was hold onto Eric for dear life while I cried for the great abuse my life had suffered.

"Gran would still be alive." My hands clenched around his biceps. "If I had never met that son of a bitch my grandmother would still be alive."

"Sookie, as much as I would love you to absolutely hate Compton, you must consider what wouldn't have happened if you had never met him. You would know absolutely nothing about the supernatural beings around you."

"I would have never had to kill anybody."

"You would not have learned how to control your gift better."

"Why do all vampires have to be such sneaky SOBs?"

I turned around and started walking towards the hallway, out into the living room. Finding a soft couch facing the window, I sat down. I was beginning to just be emotionally numb. It was all too much. Floorboards shifted under Eric's weight as came to join me on the sofa. All I could do was look out the window at the snow falling quickly against the window. When I couldn't think of Bill's betrayal of me anymore, I rested my head on Eric's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I never would have met you." I didn't want to admit it, but I would be miserable without Eric. He may be a sneaky vampire who at first thought of me as a chase. He may be a ruthless killer and strategist, but he was mine. With all the turns my life had taken, there wasn't much that I could depend on. I needed Eric. He was the harbor that kept me safe during the storms.

I opened my eyes and turned to look up at him. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. We both spoke at the same time.

"You are mine"

"I am yours, lover"

I tilted my face upwards to kiss him. It started as a slow deep passionate kiss that curled my toes and left me breathless. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I was sitting on top of him. Since we were already both naked there was nothing hiding his evident arousal. He pushed two fingers inside of me and placed open mouth kisses on my neck, working his way down to my breasts. He took his time with each nipple. His fangs popped out and he teased the flesh of my breasts with them; it wasn't enough to break the skin, just enough sharp friction to make me moan uncontrollably. All the while he continued to push his long slender fingers into my hot wet center. I was riding his fingers in earnest, so close to completion.

"Eric, I want you inside me."

Losing only a second to place me on the sofa with my legs over his shoulders, he pushed the head of penis into me, teasing me. I was so open in this position and I wanted more of him. The frustration was overwhelming. I took his face in my hands.

"Eric, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. I want you to make me cum and I don't want you to stop until you've thoroughly claimed me. Make me feel like I'm yours."

He took my hands off his face and, with one hand, held them up above me so I couldn't move them. Usually, I wouldn't enjoy this because of how easily he could take my power away from me, but it was my own show of trust in Eric. He had offered me that table leg as a sign of trust and in return I was offering my whole body. I hoped he wouldn't make me regret this.

He seemed to understand what a sign of faith this was and he took it slow at first. My hands were still up above my head, but he moved my legs so that they were perpendicular to the couch so that I could thrust in time with him. It was slow and steady to the point of madness. Every time that I would try to speed up he would stop me or change positions.

He picked me up from the couch and set me on top of him while he sat on the couch. At first it was just an up-down motion and then he leaned forward so that it changed the angle. I placed my hands on the coffee table behind me for balance while he started to pound faster into me. He slowed a bit to make sure I could hold myself up still. When I responded with a breathless "yes", he pulled out and started to run the tip of his penis from my clit, past my swollen lips to the place where no man has gone before. I shivered and started to lose strength in my upper body. He glided ever so lightly against that forbidden place that I thought he might be hinting that he wanted entrance. I lifted myself as high up as I could so that he could have better access. He stopped completely and gave me that same smirk that made me wary.

Within seconds I was somehow plastered against the cold glass, my breasts almost pressed flat against the window pane for all the neighborhood to see. I breathed, "uh…cold". Eric slid my legs apart and placed my palms on the glass as well.

"Are you cold lover?" He pressed his body against my back so that I could feel his erection between my cheeks. His fingers slid down my thighs and flicked lightly against my clit. My back arched further into him. Using his knees to spread my legs even further apart he pushed his cool hard length into my hot center.

Since it was dark outside, I could see the reflection of his face in the window. He pounded hard into me until I moaned, "Ahhh, Eric." He flicked his tongue across my earlobe and lightly sucked.

"Yes Sookie? Do you feel like I've properly claimed you yet?" Even though my cheek was against the window I vigorously shook my head and quietly whispered, "no"

"I want you to cum lover. I want to feel my dick wet with your juices. I want you to taste yourself. You taste amazing." He wrapped arms in between mine so that he could push my shoulders down as he thrust up. Pushing my hair to the side, he placed open mouth kisses on my neck. He removed his hands from my shoulders. One settled on my nipple, pinching and teasing it. The other drifted back down to my clit. He pulled me back away from the window and my hands had nothing to hold onto. The steady rhythm of his thrusting and the talented ministrations of his fingers made me weak. I reached behind me to grab a hold of his award-winning ass for something to hold onto.

Eric whispered softly into my ear, "You are mine." He sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of my neck and I lost all control of my body from the force of my orgasm. He thrust into me a few more times before surrendering to his own completion. He drunk deeply from my neck and sealed it with his blood afterwards.

He turned me in his arms so that I could face him. I held onto him tightly for fear of toppling over. Looking up at him, I started to cry. It will always be a source of amusement for me how Eric gets freaked out by crying women. I held onto him tighter and buried my face into his neck. "I love you Eric Northman."

Before he could respond, I bit into him, marking him as mine. He let out a moan as he lovingly caressed my hair with his large hands. When I finished drinking from him, he tilted my chin up and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Sookie" He placed his hands on top of my shoulders. "However, you must be careful when drinking my blood. Unless you wish to be turned, it is not wise to drink so heavily from me."

I backed away from him and turned to the window to look at my smudged handprints.

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Yes lover?"

"I've been reconsidering your offer", I paused hesitantly, "… your offer to turn me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I've been absent for so long. Things have been crazy at work, home and everywhere in between. You must all be pretty masochistic to put yourselves through this. I have decided to focus on one story at a time, and right now this one is my favorite. We left our favorite couple right after a bit of claiming. Sookie has expressed a change of heart in letting Eric turn her. This should be interesting.

Eric's POV:

I was fairly certain that Sookie was experiencing some sort of head trauma. It could have been during the flight here. Then again, it could have been from pounding her into the glass. The tiniest combination of hope and anxiety slip through the bond before I can close it off. Though it pains me, I can't let her know how I feel during this conversation.

She was still turned toward the window, leaving me with a choice view of her voluptuous backside. In the dark, her slightly mussed tresses fall right at her shoulder blades. I find myself in awe of her small delicate frame accentuated only by the light outside.

I can tell that she is eagerly waiting for my answer even though she hasn't moved yet. Her shoulders are tensed and her back straight. She is rubbing the sides of her arms in a defensive stance. It occurs to me that she thinks I will refuse her.

"Lover, I have been waiting to hear you say those words for what seem like ages." She turned and smiled, but before she could take a step towards me, I continued, "I am, however, concerned with your reasons for it." The pout and anxious eyes that result from this sentence are quite adorable, but I hide my amusement and motion for her to sit on the sofa with me.

"Eric, do I really need to go into an speech on 'Why I Want to Be a Vampire?'" She made a gesture with her fingers that was unfamiliar to me, but I continued to look straight at her, not bothering to answer the question. She heaved an exasperated sigh before continuing.

"Ok, fine. I have several reasons that I want you to turn me. I think since you're such a pragmatist you would agree with me that safety is a big concern. I've had more near death experiences in these past few years than I've had in my whole life. At least I'd be a little better equipped to take on whoever is set on killing me."

"You wouldn't need me to turn you for that. Besides, lover, vampires have their own weaknesses as you well know by now. How old do you think Lorena was when you staked her?"

"How did you know about that?" Her eyes widened considerably.

"Dear one, I have not survived over a thousand years by being an idiot. It was a simple conjecture, but your reactions whenever I've brought the 'vampire ho' up have been very telling."

"Ok, well maybe I'm still not as safe, but I'd be a little more resistant to getting shot and beaten up right?"

"I suppose you would require less rescuing."

"Honey, I'm tired of being a damn punching bag. I want to be able to defend myself against vampires and Weres."

"I don't believe the benefits outweigh the downsides in terms of safety lover. You could just as easily move into my house and I could instruct you on defensive techniques."

"Eric that's not the same and you know it!" She was beginning to get a little shrill. I gave her a little time to cool down before motioning for her to continue.

"It would certainly be a learning experience for me. You could teach what it means to be a vampire."

"You would most likely find some of those lessons undesirable and tedious."

"What the hell Eric? The way you're talking it sounds like you're the one who doesn't want to turn me."

"I want you to be sure. I want you to know what sacrifices you would have to make. You would never be able to lay in the sunshine. You couldn't work for the shifter anymore…"

"Why the hell not?" She stood up abruptly to begin looking angrily down at me. I continued to stay seated until she started waving her finger in front of my face while ranting about her independence. I stood up and bellowed, "Sit down Sookie." She clearly wanted to argue with me about bossing her around, but understood from my tone that I was dead serious.

"You will not work for the shifter because, as I have said before, it is beneath you already. No child of mine will act subservient towards a mangy dog. You would also be expected to come into Fangtasia with me. I wouldn't let a young vampire out of my sight for a second. Especially not you. You seem to attract the worst sort of trouble to you like a magnet."

The fire went out of her eyes and she looked down at the floor as if I had hit her.

"I didn't realize I was such a burden." There wasn't a hint of anger in her words. She felt genuinely hurt that I had brought it up. I knelt down and turned her chin up to look at me. Her fingers clenched the side of the couch as I brought her lips to mine. "Do you really believe that you are a burden dearest? I don't think you are. You are a sweet and gentle soul that is trying to adapt to the constantly changing world around you. Have no doubt that I would turn you in a second…" I seemed to be at a loss as to how to continue on.

"But?" She cradled her legs to her chest like a child.

"I will not turn you after one conversation Sookie. I believe you need to understand the expectations that would be placed upon you, should you decide to take such a step. We will talk no more of this tonight. Tonight all you need to know is that I love you and will care for you until the day you die, whenever you choose that to be. Take heart, dear one, not many people have a choice. This is my gift to you. If you truly desire to be my child, I will follow you into the dark. I have much of the world to show you."

Her eyes shifted from my hand that she was clenching to my eyes throughout this conversation. I could only hope that she understood how sincerely I wished to turn her. I will use this precious time to make her feel that I can support her, no matter what her needs entail.

"In the meantime, I have a surprise for you, lover."

A/N:

"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied,

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs.

If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,

Then I'll follow you into the dark" – Death Cab For Cutie

What do you think? Is it fair of Eric to make Sookie wait to be turned? Did he make some fair points? Do you have a "Why I Want to Be a Vampire" speech? What do you think Eric's surprise is going to be? Let me know :D

Love,

PIP


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank everybody for their reviews, both good and bad. I know that I have been extremely slow in updating chapters on my stories and I appreciate that you're all still with me. While I've been waiting for my muse to come back, I've been making my costume for the ComicCon 2011 Masquerade. If all goes well I'll be the only one with this dress. That's the only clue you're getting. On with the show…

Sookie's POV:

"Eric you didn't need to get me anything. This trip is already taking up your time." He pulled me up off the couch with a smirk on his face.

"What's the point of living forever if you can't enjoy yourself? There's a different mentality on time-management for vampires than humans Sookie." I pondered this for a moment. Vampires do have that nifty ability to do things ten times as fast. Then there's the whole downtime thing.

"I suppose that makes sense. I am curious to see what my surprise is." He told me to close my eyes. Eric took a hold of my hands in his large cool ones and led me from the living room to somewhere with cold wood flooring. I heard the flick of a light switch and then saw the light through my eyelids, though it was sort of dim. That's just the sort of lighting that vampires prefer with their perfect vision. To them it was convenient to use dimmer lights; to me it was just a headache waiting to happen. At least I had vampire blood to offset any possible migraines in the near future.

"Alright you can open them now." Nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me. Eric was still naked except for my Merlotte's apron. I had forgotten that I was in my uniform when he abducted me so I had no doubt that was my apron. I couldn't really get mad at him for using it when his award winning ass was sticking out the back.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing in my apron?" I tried to say it forcefully, like I had some authority, but I completely failed. Probably all that drool was getting caught in my throat. Eric smiled innocently. Damn smug vampire.

"I'm going to make my lover breakfast." Only Eric could take a sentence about breakfast and make it an innuendo. I was catching flies at the prospect of him boiling water let alone cooking an entire breakfast for me. Maybe he was just going to make cereal or something easy like that? He walked over to the wall and pushed in a panel to reveal a well-stocked pantry that could probably feed a family of four for a month. The question flashed past my mind an instant later. How long was he planning this trip to last? Before I could ask, he announced the morning special.

"French toast with bacon and eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice. I thought that you would probably want some coffee so I made sure to bring some beans from Columbia with me. Bobby said that it was the perfect blend. If you don't like it, I brought a few backup selections as well."

Hmm, I got the strong impression that Eric would be very displeased with Bobby if I didn't like the coffee. I wasn't really fancy on coffee. I usually just buy a big canister with the coffee already ground up. I was impressed that Eric had taken the time to research the topic of breakfast so thoroughly. Then again, he never does anything half-assed. The literal translation of that thought made me smile inwardly.

"You just sit down and I'll take care of everything."

He moved with grace and precision around the kitchen as if he had been there his whole life. He set out one bowl that he cracked three eggs in then carefully dipped slices of French bread into the bowl. After he got the bread was put on the skillet he began to whisk more eggs in a bowl, adding a splash of milk with pinches of salt and pepper for seasoning. I could hardly believe what I was witnessing. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, was making me breakfast. He turned around to cook the bacon and eggs in different pans and my senses went into overload. The sight of his rear combined with the smell of bacon sizzling in the pan made me tingle in all the right places.

I must have spaced out, because he was now laying a gorgeous plate of food in front of me along with a steaming mug of coffee. "I almost forgot I need to make you some orange juice."

"No honey this is fantastic just how it is."

"Very well, would you prefer syrup or powdered sugar on your French toast?"

"Powdered sugar, please." Before he could get two steps I slapped his ass playfully. He didn't really seemed surprised since he probably heard it coming, but that didn't stop the growl that issued forth from his chest. He came back with the powdered sugar kneeled down next to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"You could have told me if you were still hungry for anything else lover. As I understand it, it's the chef's job to make sure the customer is…" One of his hands slowly slid up my thigh getting closer to the juncture between my legs. "Satisfied."

I almost choked on my coffee. "Eric, I" He interrupted me by placing his finger to my lips.

"You should eat Lover. You'll need your strength." He walked away quickly to start cleaning up the kitchen, which I was pretty sure was something he considered as being beneath him.

I mused after swallowing a bite of egg, "Don't you usually have servants for that sort of thing? I thought you didn't do any sort of manual labor?" He smiled while washing the skillet.

"I was completely serious when I said that there will be no interruptions on this trip. Just because I usually prefer not to get my hands dirty it does not mean that I can't. It's actually odd to be washing something that doesn't have blood on it."

"Oh, just wait till Pam hears about this. She'll be teasing you for weeks for being so whipped."

"I haven't had the pleasure of being whipped by you yet Sookie. You can if you'd like to." Woah. That was NOT what I meant. I brought over my empty plate to the sink to show him how much I had enjoyed the result of his efforts.

"Eric, it's just an expression. I'm not suggesting actually whipping you."

"Why not, Dearest?" He was trying his best to give me puppy dog eyes.

"That's just not something I'm comfortable doing Eric. I'm not at all kinky… well, besides the whole biting thing." He started to stalk closer towards me with a mischievous look in his eye. Crap. I could feel my fight or flight response kicking in.

"So you're admitting that you enjoy a little bit of pain with your pleasure?"

"Well, yes … I suppose, but wait. What are you suggesting, Eric?"

"I am suggesting maybe introducing you to a similar kind of pleasure. I've already been a chef today. I wouldn't a little teacher/student role playing. What do you think Lover?"

"I've never really had any positive experiences with teachers before. They would get scared of me as soon as they realized I could read their minds." I knew that I was going off on some self pitying tangent, but I just couldn't help the lack of mind to mouth communication. Before I could curse the former, the latter was agreeably occupied by Eric's tongue. I could feel him willing me to accept his offer.

"I'm sure you would make the perfect 'teacher's pet.'" He pushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand. We stared at each other with a shared intensity that resulted with me resorting to comic relief.

"Does that make you Professor Plenty?"

Instead of bothering to reply, he picked me up and carried me over one shoulder, making his way back to the bedroom at vampire speed. He playfully dropped me down on the bed then disappeared inside the closet searching for something. When he came back, I noticed he had taken off the apron and was now donning nothing but an expensive looking pair of slacks and a red silk tie. He pulled a rather large black bag out from behind him and carefully placed it on the floor. After pretending to check his watch for the time and smoothing his tie against his alabaster chest, he looked around the room, before his eyes settled on me, and spoke in a commanding tone.

"Welcome to Introduction to Sadomasochism. I am Professor Gracious Plenty. If you're looking for Kama Sutra, that will be down the hall. Please take a seat Miss Stackhouse. Class is in session."

A/N: Yep, I know I'm awful to leave you all there. I think I'm going to need to write a very long chapter. It might be awhile since I'll be busy doing some… research. Let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any suggestions on where I should start on the next one.

Love,

PIP


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So after much thought as how to follow up that last chapter, my muse finally stepped in and decided for me. I hope you all enjoy the result.

Eric's POV:

It was beyond thrilling just to contemplate what I could teach Sookie. The last time I had bothered to teach anybody the subtle and not so subtle arts of love making, it was Pam. She was certainly less puritanical in her sexual preferences than Sookie, but I was hoping to expand some of her horizons tonight in that regard.

Honestly, I think after what Sookie has been through, she might benefit from being the "master" once she has the proper training. It would be a little too soon to start her on bondage or anything fairly kinky tonight.

"I thought perhaps a little quiz might be useful in order to gauge your prior knowledge of this area."

She raised her hand, still playing along with our little charade. "Professor Plenty? I'm afraid I didn't bring any supplies with me for this class."

I glanced at my "attendance list" and looked back up at her. "Well I'm afraid, Miss Stackhouse, that I can't just let such an infraction of my rules slide. However, since this is the first session, I'm willing to lessen the punishment."

She smiled broadly, her eyes hinting at a bit of mischief in her thoughts.

"You will not touch yourself for the next 48 hours."

Her emotion switched to that of annoyance. "You mean no masturbating for 48 hours? Ok, done."

"No, Miss Stackhouse. I meant exactly what I said. You will not touch yourself at all for the next 48 hours or I will find a harsher punishment for you."

Realization finally dawned on her and she immediately uncrossed her legs and put both her hands on either side of her on the bed.

"Very good. Now can anyone tell me what the roles of the dominant and the submissive are?"

"Well the words themselves are telling. The dominant one is the boss giving orders and the submissive one is taking orders."

"And which one would you like to be Miss Stackh…" My question was interrupted by "I Wish I Was In Dixie", which could only be one person… Pam.

I apologized to Sookie for the interruption to our class and went over to the night stand where my cell phone was vibrating annoyingly. I flipped it open quickly and took an unnecessary breath before beginning. "Pam, this better be a fucking emergency or I will destroy your entire shoe collection when I get back!"

I was surprised to hear the next words. "This isn't Pam. She's been missing for 48 hours Master."

"Thalia? Have you looked in all the usual places?" I knew sometimes Pam would go to ground in a few select places if she couldn't make it home on time.

"Master, I went to her house and found it a complete mess. She obviously has been taken by somebody."

"I'm catching the next flight back to Shreveport. We need to be discreet as to the situation. Put feelers out, but don't tell anyone she's missing. I expect a report when I return."

I closed the phone and looked back at Sookie who was still naked, sitting on the bed, looking up at me with worry written all over her face.

"Who's gone missing Eric?"

"Pam." Sookie's eyes widened with actual fear. "I need you to get dressed Sookie. Wear at least three layers. It's 6:35 in Shreveport now. We're going to have to fly the old fashioned way if we're going to make it before dawn."

Sookie's POV:

I hustled around the room, looking for clothes that would be warm enough for the trip. I wasn't sure what Eric meant when he said "old-fashioned". He made it sound like a catapult. I could only hope my own silly musings were far off the mark.

I found a black v-neck tee, a powder blue turtleneck sweater and a thick ski jacket to wear. Eric had mentioned it was filled with goose down to keep me properly insulated. He handed me a pile of black gloves, a scarf, and a hat. I had to wonder at how sweet it was that Eric had taken my entire wardrobe for the trip into consideration. He had obviously planned on us playing in the snow between our intense "discussions".

We hadn't really managed that many talks, but I think our actions spoke volumes. I had to admit that I couldn't imagine my life without Eric in it. He took care of me in a way that no other man had. I feel like I didn't have to worry when he was around. I was safe and secure and loved. I could only chide myself for being so blind. What puzzled me was how he completely shutdown the conversation about turning me. I would have thought he'd be jumping up and down at the opportunity.

I put on two pairs of socks at Eric's insistence that he didn't want me to get frostbitten. He put on a thick ski jacket like mine and I chuckled. "What's that for?" He looked down at his similar ensemble and looked back up. "This is for you. You may find you need the extra layer of insulation lover."

"Eric, what did you mean when you said we were going to be flying the old fashioned way?"

"I thought you had already figured that out Sookie."

"You mean you're going to be flying us into the blizzard outside? Eric, you do remember I'm mortal right?"

"That's why I suggested two pairs of socks." He grinned that self-satisfied grin like he had just come up with a cancer cure.

"Eric do you have any idea how freaking cold it's going to be outside? It's probably minus zero out there!" I couldn't help feeling like I was whining, but it was somewhat justifiable given the fact that I did not want to turn into a Sookie popsicle.

"There is no other way we can travel there Sookie. I have a feeling that this is a trap and as soon as somebody registers our position on the grid, they'll make their move. I don't want them to see me coming. I can't take you with me Sookie. I'll have to drop you at a safe house along the way and you will need to stay there until I come back for you."

"And how long is that going to take?" He just stared at me, trying to calculate how long I'd be stuck in some shack, god only knows where.

"Damn it Eric. I want to go home! I don't know how long you thought you could keep me here, but I sure as hell am not going anywhere besides back to my house in Bon Temps."

"I can't protect you there Sookie. If the same individuals who took Pam are after you, they'll already have a stakeout going on at your house. Somebody might be using Pam to bring us out of the woodwork. It would only take a few inquiries for somebody to know that you are with me."

"I've already been gone from work too long Eric."

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying? You're not going back to Bon Temps until I've found whoever is responsible for Pam's disappearance.

"Then where the hell are we going Eric?"

"We need to avoid all major cities and it would be prudent to go to a place that is warded against witches so they can't track us by using magic. I have a few safe houses warded and stocked up with food for you, but we must leave now Sookie."

"Alright."

"I know it goes against all your sensibilities, but you have to do as I say without question. When I say run, you must run without looking back. If I tell you to stay you must remain in whatever place I put you."

"Are "fetch" and "roll-over" on that list of commands too?"

"This is not the time Sookie. You have said you trust me. Do not be stubborn or willful please. Listen to me so that I may keep you safe. Until I hear differently, we'll be on the run for a little while. We must act quickly to ensure Pam's safe return."

He turned to me and held out his hand. "Are you ready lover?" I put my hand into his large one and he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

A/N: Ha, I did two updates in one day! I know you all wanted them to stay in the love shack and get a chance to talk, but that's not how life works. Who do you think has Pam? Please review. Love, PIP.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: After months of silence, I am back. My computer was on the fritz and kept shutting down on me at random inopportune moments. I've been operating from my phone this whole time. Luckily, Santa brought me a new ultrabook so I can start writing again. I have missed you all so much. I hope that this chapter serves as a proper apology. The story thus far: Eric kidnapped Sookie to get her to admit her feelings for him, she decides she'd like to take him up on his offer of turning her, but he says she needs to think about the consequences a bit more. Before they can get to any real fun, Eric gets a call from Thalia saying that Pam has disappeared. Eric and Sookie are flying the "old-fashioned" way to get back to Shreveport by dawn.

Eric's POV:

After the initial "takeoff" and ascent into the night sky, the journey became a little less bumpy. Sookie commented that it was actually colder above the cloud cover. I never really noticed, but I supposed it was. When it became particularly chilly, I unzipped my parka and brought her closer into my embrace.

Feeling Sookie settle, I took the time to think up some strategy. I could feel my child closer than she should have been in Shreveport so she was definitely in another state further north. I puzzled over which vampire had a bone to pick with me. Rhode Island loathed me, and was constantly trying to pick a fight, but Cornelius was in Prague according to my reliable sources. I wouldn't know who had Pam until I tracked her down. What was odd was the lack of emotion to her apparent abduction. I would have felt if she had been in peril. She would have called to me through our bond. There still was no unusual emotion on her end. That fact made me wary.

There were few that could match Pam's skill in fighting. I had taught her all I had learned in my thousand years on this plane and she adapted to each opponent flawlessly. She was graceful and precise in her dance of death.

I paused to ruminate on whether Pam had any known enemies, that were not finally dead that is. My child had always heeded my warning "when in doubt, take them out." As a younger vampire she could not afford to play puppeteer, as I had learned to do, after a milenia of practice. Unless I ordered her otherwise, she was to take out any perceivable threat. If this rule were not enforced, Sookie would have been dead and in the ground years ago. The thought made me growl. No matter what happened to me, Sookie would be safe always.

I had barely reached the continental United States before I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Northman."

"Eric, I hope I'm not calling you at an inconvenient time." I recognized the voice of the sovereign of Oklahoma, Queen Freyda. I had met her back in the old world, back before my maker released me. What the hell was she calling me for?

"Not at all, Your Majesty. What may I do for you this evening?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you. I'm having the contract sent to you, but I thought it would be nice if we could chat a little."

"Whatever this is regarding, majesty, it will have to wait for some time. I'm afraid I'm not available for any negotiations at the moment." I had to focus on locating and rescuing Pam.

"Oh, what on earth could keep you away from me, Eric, dearest? Is this regarding the sudden disappearance of your child?" I was shocked that she could know that so fast. Then again, monarchs employed highly trained spies.

"Forgive me, majesty, but yes Pamela has gone missing."

"Well then allow me to assuage your fears, my darling. Your child is here with me in my summer palace. Also another friend of yours is eagerly awaiting your arrival. Would you like to say hello?"

Before I could respond, I heard a voice I had tried to forget for seven hundred years. Even with all the background noise and the wind, I could feel his words make me tremble. "Hello, my child."

"Appius, I'm in no mood for pleasantries or games. What have you done with Pamela?"

"I owe a bit of a favor to Queen Freyda and she requested for you to be her consort. Naturally, I thought you would be thrilled so I brought Pamela here to deal with all the arrangements."

"I don't have time to be somebody's consort. I'm already Sheriff of Area Five, as you well know."

"Nonsense, DeCastro has already given you his blessings. He positively insisted that you move to Oklahoma at once. Your position has already been filled. There's nothing to worry about."

"I have other obligations in the state Appius. My affairs need to be settled."

"Ah yes, affairs such as a certain blonde barmaid? Of course, you're more than welcome to bring her along as well. I imagine she'll spice the donor pool up nicely."

"She is my bonded. I will not place her so below her station."

"Oh, but you must share her Eric. I hear she smells absolutely scrumptious."

I couldn't help the growl that slipped past my lips. "Very well. I can see we both grow weary of the pleasantries. You will come to Oklhoma and marry Freyda, and you will bring the telepath with you. As your maker, I command you."

A/N: Duh Duh DUUUUUUUHHHH! How did y'all like it? I know I'm speeding up events here, but it certainly livens things up. Please review if you have the chance. It's certainly nice to be back.

Love,

PIP


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OK, I think it's sad that I need to reread my own stories each time before I write another chapter. It's a combination of my crappy short-term memory and the passing of time. I started therapy so that's the best excuse I have at the moment. I like to write about Sookie because we have a lot in common. I'm planning on writing a book after I've gotten over it, but right now it's all a rollercoaster... the perfect sort of frame of mind to write this chapter.

Sookie POV:

I was having a dream about playing in the snow with Eric when he shook me awake. I looked around my surroundings to see if anything was familiar. I was in a gigantic fluffy bed with a canopy and matching hand carved dressers and vanity table.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I mumbled, "Mmm, where are we?"

"We're in a hotel in Dallas. I want you to get up, eat some of the room service I ordered for you and then get on a flight, the next flight out."

"Are we running? Where are we going Eric?"

"You are going anywhere in the world you would like to go."

I smiled until I fully took in the deep frown on his face. "Eric what's going on? Do you know something new about Pam?"

"She was taken to Oklahoma by my maker. Ocella made a deal with the queen that promises the both of us to her."

Now I was really confused. "Why would she want you? Unless they're going to use you to keep me in line?"

"She wants to marry me. The paperwork has already been taken care of thanks to Ocella. Pamela is planning the arrangements."

"What? Eric you can't, you're not going to are you?"

"Sookie, it is almost dawn. I don't have time to go into this with you. The only thing that matters is that you are safe. That's why you're going to get on a plane as soon as the sun comes up. I have a passport and all the necessary papers ready for you to go anywhere in the world. I purchased a new cell phone for you under your new name. There are multiple accounts in your name that cannot be traced back to me so you can use however much you need to stay safe and comfortable."

This was all happening so fast, way too fast. "Eric."

"I told you Sookie and you agreed to follow my lead. When I say run, you run and don't look back. I'm telling you to run now. There is no other option Sookie. My maker ordered me to bring the telepath to him in Oklahoma. I cannot disobey a direct command Sookie. I have to go."

"How are you going to show up without me then?"

"He made the mistake of not being specific as to which telepath. That's why we're in Dallas. I'm borrowing your friend Barry from Stan. He's too precious for them to do anything other than return him. He won't be harmed. I promise."

"What about you?"

"I have survived my makers anger before. This will not be an issue. He may try to make me use the bond to locate you. I need you to shut off your end of the bond so that it can't be used against you Sookie. If you need to, you can open it during the day wherever you are."

"Eric I can't do this." I was starting to hyperventilate from the rush of emotions.

He tilted my chin up to look me in the eyes. "You can and you will. You must have faith that someday I will find you Sookie. I will find a way back to you because my undead life will be empty without you. I have not forgotten your request to be my childe. Someday, when my maker is finally dead and can no longer hurt us, I will find you. I will turn you and show you what an eternity of love can be like. We will have the happy ending we so deserve, but you must do this for me, dear one. The stakes are too high and the reward too great for you to fail."

"How can I not fail Eric? I don't know the first thing about living under a different name. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Wherever you decide, you cannot tell me. It will be too easy for Ocella to make me tell him where you are headed."

He started to settle down in bed, his body growing weaker. The sun was coming up. He pulled my face to his and kissed me softly. I placed a hand on his unbeating heart and he threaded his fingers into my hair. When I came up for air and rested my forehead against his, he smiled.

"You are the woman I love. As long as you walk this earth, you carry a piece of me with you. You are never alone. You are stronger than you know. When you don't have time to doubt yourself, to only survive, you will see just what you are capable of. I love you, Sookie."

He fell under the sun's influence and proceeded to be dead. I looked around the room for a while, pussy-footing about until I decided I should order some breakfast and get a move on. I wasn't familiar with many of the dishes on the menu and they looked sort of expensive so I settled on Eggs Benedict.

It would probably be a half hour until my food showed up so I started to go through the papers. There was a box on the table as well that made me curious. I stopped shuffling through the various legal documents, as they were overwhelming to me at the moment. I closed the door to the bedroom that had a separate key code entry device on it.

When I thought of all the things that could possibly be in the box, nothing prepared me for the giggles that errupted from me at seeing it was a wig. I had never thought once in my life about the necessity of wigs. I bet Eric got this because I was so not dyeing my hair. I put my hair back and secured the wig, using the instructions provided. Once, it was on, I stepped into the bathroom and looked at myself. The wig was a good start, but I still looked like Sookie Stackhouse with long, dark brown hair. On the sink, I found an assortment of high-end cosmetics that would help with that. I went overboard on the makeup, making my eyebrows darker to match my new hair.

I chose coral lipstick and gloss and a lighter foundation to make my skin pale. I didn't make it vampire pale, but I sure didn't look like my usual sun-worshipping self. I finished off with dark mascara and eyeliner. Oh, god. I looked like a goth chick. To complete the look, I put on a pair of Gucci glasses. If I was going to parade around like a vamp wannabe, I was at least going to look intelligent.

After scootchin' the glasses further up my nose, there was a knock at the door. Well let's see how well my disguise works. When I opened the door for room service, the guy spent most of the time sneaking glances at my boobs in the cable knit sweater I was wearing. I began to wonder what the point of a disguise was at all. Well I guess I'd still have to fool women too.

I sat down to look through the papers once again and look at my passport. Somehow, Eric had managed to make me a brunette in the picture too. My new name was Adele Hansen. It made me smile that Eric knew I'd want to take Gran's name. Once I double checked all of my papers and changed my sweater for something more appropriate for Texas weather, I was ready to go to the airport.

I hailed a cab and I was on my way. While there were many questions flitting across my mind, I decided to settle on the necessary one for now. Now where would I run off to?

A/N: We'll be hopping back and forth between POVs. Where do you think Sookie should run off to? What do you think Barry's going to think when our sexy Viking comes a knockin'? I reread all of the reviews that you guys have left on this story. A lot of them made me smile and laugh. I'm sorry if nobody likes Ocella and Freyda. They are really good for drama, but they're not going to be the only ones looking for Sookie. Thank you for reading (rereading) and reviewing. I'm writing everyday so the next chapter will be to you by Tuesday.

Love,

PIP


	11. Chapter 11

Barry POV:

I had just gotten home from my weekly court attendance for King Davis and it was a doozy. Usually I wouldn't be required to attend sessions of court where punishment was meted out, but this night was different. An idiot baby vamp had made the mistake of laying a hand on me and I was supposed to choose from a list of painful penalties. When I started working with vampires about a year ago, I made the mistake of imagining them all as humans, but they don't think like humans. When I buy a car, I think that it's awesome if it lasts ten years. That's a tenth of my life, but it's a blink of an eye to a vamp. Thus, infractions perpetrated by vampires have to result in indelible punishments, the lesser of which start with fifty years and work up to two hundred.

I was still feeling a bit nauseous after witnessing the punishment. I chugged some pepto and started digging around my enormous Kenmore refrigerator for some ginger ale or Sprite. I would need to add that to the list of things for Kelly to pick up. Stan had been very generous in making a personal assistant part of my contract. She was a demon so I couldn't read her thoughts, and I'm fairly certain that she reports to Stan about my comings and goings.

Damn it. No ginger ale for Barry. I was surprised when there was a loud pounding at the door. My duties should have already been done for the day. I was looking forward to playing with my new Wii. I was god awful at dancing and I didn't get the chance to go out to nightclubs unless it was for business. I didn't get to dance, drink or flirt with girls when I was busy sniffing out threats. I thought if I got the Just Dance 3, I could pretend I was clubbing, you know, without all the oppressive noise from peoples minds.

So, with a sigh, I opened up the front door and looked up... way up at this man built as big as a barn. I could tell he was a vamp from his lack of thoughts and the way he just barely glowed. Shit, he looked real pissed off.

"Your name is Barry?"

Something was way off, but my nearest stake was in a drawer in the kitchen. "Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

He didn't respond, but quickly picked me up like a sack of potatoes and started to run vamp speed. Well that sure didn't help with my nausea. Though we were moving pretty fast, I could see that there were flaking corpses of vamps in the hallway. Instead of going downstairs past the vamps in the lobby he literally flew upstairs and before I could wonder where the hell he could go from the roof, he took off.

It doesn't matter how much posturing you may do as a man. When you find yourself hundreds of feet up in the air, it's difficult not to scream like a little girl and that's exactly what I did.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh h! Letmedownletmedownletmedown."

"Will you please be quiet? I only need your assistance for a moment."

" My services have to be negotiated through King Davis!"

"I don't need your services. Just your body."

Oh my god. He was planning on killing me for some political play. "Oh god please don't kill me."

"I promised Sookie no harm would come to you. You are too valuable to damage anyway." How did he know Sookie? Anyway, you would think that if he wanted to keep me safe I wouldn't be soaring over Texas, hundreds of feet in the air.

"King Davis will seek retribution!"

He started chuckling like it was actually funny that a monarch would be looking to tan his hide. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

A/N: So I know this is a tiny little update, but I'm pretty proud I've met my self appointed deadline. Yay me. It gives you an idea of what's going on in Eric's head. I'm still accepting ideas of where Sookie should go. She doesn't know so neither do I. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Love,

PIP


End file.
